Kamen Rider Shogun
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: When Oda Nobunaga rises from the grave as a demon, Stanley becomes the Kamen Rider that is Authorized By Providence!


Kamen Rider Shogun

Disclaimer: Cmara owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shoutaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, Capcom owns Megaman, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, I don't own anything else.

It cuts to 11 year old Stanley Rose, son and second-born child of Knuckles and Amy watching "Kamen Rider Gaim". He was bored out of his skull, ever since his parents died, Angel Island and the Master Emerald were destroyed forever, he has been living with his older sister, Anna at West Pines National Park, where the Regular Show crew worked at, he and Anna got jobs there. He had heard of an archeological dig, so he and the others decided to check it out

(Cue Song: "JUST LIVE MORE" by Gaim no Kaze)

**Got it, Move...Wow,**

(The Kamen Rider Shogun Logo appears)

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**

(It shows the Heroes working at West Pines National Park)

**Sabaibaru(SURVIVAL) You got move**

**Gendai wa sanagara sengoku**

(Stanley is playing TF2 with Anna, than sleeping)

**Dare ga kachinukeru**

**Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta**

(It shows Nobunaga resurrecting, and summoning an army of Kyonshi and Yokai)

(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)

(Stanley is seen singing karaoke, than Kabuki dancing, than bowling.)

**Doko ni aru?**

**Do tsukau?**

**Kindan no kajitsu**

(It shows Stanley transforming into Kamen Rider Shogun)

**`Ima' to iu kaze wa nani o tsutaeru tame dare mo**

[Omae no moto ni fuku tsuyoku tsuyoku Blowin' up]

(Stanley switches through his Mizu, Kaze, Tsuichi, Kaminari, Kage and Hikari forms)

**Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakute mo**

[Soko genkai seiippai ikite iru to ierunara]

(Stanley is seen slashing many Kyonshi with his Shogun Saber)

**Utsumuku na yo** [kao agero] **doko madede mo** [Mageru koto naku]

**Shinjita michi o ike JUST LIVE MORE!**

(It shows Stanley as Kamen Rider Shogun riding his motorcycle, Shogun Chaser)

**Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE**

(Stanley is seen as Shogun, this time, riding a war horse)

Chapter 1: "Authorized by Providence!"

"OK, guys! The sooner we can find a lot of artifacts, the more we can donate to a museum to amaze people!" said Benson in a megaphone, and the gang started digging for artifacts, Stanley then found something, it looked like the Arcle, but with the flaps of the BeastDriver, and it turned to actual metal "I think the belt just bound to the boy." said an archeologist. As Benson was amazed to see the belt bind to Stanley.

Elsewhere, 2 archeologists found a coffin, and when they opened it, a demonic hand shot out, revealing a demon that looked like Nobunaga from "Sengoku Basara", with the head of the Armored Warrior Inhumanoid, in his hand was a katana that looked like Uramasa from "PR Samurai" _**"At last! I, Oda Nobunaga, have risen from the grave!" **_said Nobunaga and he said _**"I shall release Kappa to kill all of the people of Neo Japan!" **_as he summoned Kappa to kill everyone.

"OK, I wonder how this belt works….." said Stanley as he slapped it onto his waist, causing the straps to appear. And he heard screaming, and went to investigate. He saw a mix of Kappa from both "Kakuranger" and "Kamen Rider Hibiki" "Kappa?" said Stanley _**"Hoorah! Give our little boy a prize! A fight to the death!" **_Said Kappa as he fought Stanley in hand to hand combat. And the belt appeared on Stanley's waist and Stanley removed the Shogun Key and spoke "HENSHIN!" before inserting and turning it

"**Kaen Yoroi!"**

With that, Stanley was enveloped in flames "AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! OH MY GOD! I'M ON FIRE!" Screamed the Echidhog, but then he is then clad in armor as the Kanji for "fire" wrapped around him. He now looked like Gaim Orange Arms, but with Zangetsu's shoulder armor, and Kamen Rider Joker's faceplate and chest-plate. The suit was black, and the armor was red, the optics where green. In his hand was a katana that resembled the Daidaimaru with the blade of the Musou Saber _**"Blast! It's that infidel! Kyonshi! Destroy him!" **_with that, the Kyonshi arrived and Stanley sliced through every single Kyonshi. And turned a key in the belt **"Shogun Charge" **announced the belt and Stanley's foot is engulfed in flames. "Shogun Blazer!" said Stanley as he did a flying side kick, and his boot connected with Kappa's chest, destroying him, Kappa then exploded. And a little girl looked at Stanley "Excuse me, sir." And Stanley saw the girl "Are you a Kamen Rider?" and Stanley said "Y-yeah…I'm Kamen Rider Shogun." The girl than pulled Stanley next to her and snapped a photo.

"_**Kamen Rider Shogun….Why does that name trouble me so…Grrr…curse you…..KAZUKI!" **_Said Nobunaga.

(Cue song: "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi)

(It just shows Shogun on his motorcycle, Shogun Chaser, racing on a race-track)

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted**

**No silent prayer for the faith-departed**

**I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd**

**You're gonna hear my voice**

**When I shout it out loud**

**[Chorus:]**

**It's my life**

**It's now or never**

**I ain't gonna live forever**

**I just want to live while I'm alive**

**(It's my life)**

**My heart is like an open highway**

**Like Frankie said**

**I did it my way**

**I just wanna live while I'm alive**

**It's my life**

Next time, on _Kamen Rider Shogun_

Nobunaga sends out Bakeneko to cause some mayhem!

Bakeneko-"Meyaha! It's time to bust some heads!"

Elsewhere, Stanley gets his own wheels

Skips-"Introducing, the Shogun Chaser!"

Chapter 2-"Bakeneko's Mayhem!"

Stanley-"I am a Kamen Rider authorized by the Divine Providence!"


End file.
